Wright StreetDeck
The Wright StreetDeck is an integral double-deck bus built by Wrightbus, with a Daimler OM934 diesel engine, similar to Wright Eclipse Gemini 3. Hybrid electric, full electric and hydrogen variants are also being produced in 2018. Demonstrators and prototypes were placed in service by Arriva Derby, First Greater Manchester, First South Yorkshire and Transdev in Harrogate, in 2014 to 2015. The first production examples entered service with Brighton & Hove by 2015. As of June 2018, 400 StreetDecks have been built, primarily for FirstGroup and Go-Ahead Group of the United Kingdom. Variants Standard StreetDeck The majority of StreetDecks produced have been the standard diesel variant, with a Daimler OM934 5.1 litre, 4-cylinder Euro 6 diesel engine competiting mainly with the Volvo B5TL and Alexander Dennis Enviro400 MMC. The first five prototype demonstrators to be produced were fitted with a front end similar in appearance to the outgoing Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 double decker, before Wrightbus new standard Stealth front end styling was fitted to the production examples. The first prototype StreetDeck entered service with Arriva Derby, built to Sapphire configuration for service 38, in November 2014. This was followed by further examples by First South Yorkshire, First Greater Manchester, Arriva Montfort and Go North East in January 2015, and Singapore Central in February 2015. The first order of the StreetDecks were made by Brighton & Hove for 24 that entered service on the Coastal service between Brighton and Eastbourne in March and April 2015, and as of June 2018, Brighton & Hove has taken 82 examples. FirstGroup have been the largest customer of StreetDeck, taking delivery of 194 examples as of June 2018. 22 entered service in First South Yorkshire's new flagship X1 Steel Link in September 2016, having entered service on route X78 from Sheffield to Doncaster in November 2015 due to delays in the opening of the Bus Rapid Transit North. Go-Ahead Group have been the second largest customer, with the Oxford Bus Company taking delivery of 41 StreetDecks between 2015 and 2017 for the city 3 (yellow), city 5 (pink), city 8&9 (orange) and Oxford Park & Ride services. Go North East purchased 26 StreetDecks for the Castles Express X21 and the Angel 21 services between 2016 and 2018. The first production example for a Transport for Singapore contract service, entered in July 2016 on service 782. StreetDeck Micro Hybrid The StreetDeck is also available with the same Wrightbus Micro Hybrid technology as was first provided in the StreetLite single-decker. The Micro Hybrid package consists of a flywheel and regenerative braking in the bus, which provides electricity used to power the interior lights and compressed air systems, saving up to 10% in fuel costs compared to the standard diesel StreetDeck. FirstGroup Leeds owns a fleet of 34 StreetDeck Microhybrids in a green livery "LeedsCity" which operates mainly on routes 1, 6, 28, 97 and X84. StreetDeck Hybrid The hybrid-electric variant of the StreetDeck was launched in 2018 alongside the Wright StreetDeck Max Hybrid, with the first examples of each (including 13 StreetDeck Hybrids) entering service with the First South Yorkshire in services 1a and 56 in May 2018. Later that month, eight new StreetDeck Hybrids also entered service on First West Yorkshire's Elland Road park & ride service in Leeds. StreetAir EV DF The Wright StreetAir EV DF is an all-electric single decker and double decker, developed as the successor to Wright Electrocity. The StreetAir is available with electricity conduction via overnight (plug-in), inductive (through the road surface) or conductive (with the pantograph) methods. The first six StreetAirs entered service with Lothian Buses in October 2017. Exports Five entered service in Monterrey, Mexico. Although Mexico drives on the right, they were built as right-hand drive vehicles operating on a busway with left-hand side boarding.